


Crazy

by hellagroovy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sexual Content, isak is pretty miserable, photographer!even, post nissen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagroovy/pseuds/hellagroovy
Summary: In which rumors says that Even is crazy and Isak and Even never became friends.





	1. Part 1

**October 2021, Oslo.**

 

Isak Valtersen was 16 years old when he first heard of with Even Bech Næsheim. 

Even had transferred to his school in the middle of his last school year. People said it was because he was crazy. Nuts. Isak never got to know the real reason for why Even transferred to his school. He never got to know Even. And even though Isak repeatedly had to tell himself that he didn’t want anything to do with the unknown boy, he could still feel Even staring at him in the cafeteria sometimes.

Isak often stared right back at him. 

Isak was 20 now. He worked in a store. He had an unhealthy relationship with his family. He lived with a couple of friends on the other side of town and rarely met them, he hadn’t seen them since his graduation a few months earlier actually. The graduation had been a complete disaster: his mother had been depressed as hell, his father had been angry at him for some unknown reason and his sister, man he didn’t even know anything about his sister. She had just been standing next to his parents with an uneasy smile on her lips.

He liked her pictures on Instagram sometimes. 

To be honest, Isak was glad that he didn’t have to deal with his family’s shit anymore. That’s what he repeatedly told him self, anyway. 

Sometimes he thought about Even. The two year older boy he didn’t know anything about, except the fact that he was crazy. Well, Even was good looking. That he knew. But Isak definitely didn’t want to admit that. He wasn’t gay or anything. At least, that’s what he repeatedly told him self. He even had a girlfriend back in high school, Emma. She was hot as well. But he never fucked her, it didn’t feel right. 

Isak was alright. His life was okay. He had cool friends, he got laid sometimes and he got immoderately drunk at the weekends. He had sweet roommates. One of them, Eskild, often hooked up with guys. Isak sometimes checked them out when they took off in the morning. He didn’t want to admit that either. 

But sometimes he wondered if his life would’ve been different. If his father never would’ve taken off with his sister when he was 17. They left him all alone with his mum. There was something wrong with her, that was for sure. Exactly what her problem was, he didn’t know. He didn’t feel like finding out either. Isak however, left her as well. He lived in Eskild’s basement for a couple of weeks. 

Sometimes he wondered what would’ve happened if he hadn’t hooked up with Sara, or Emma. 

Sometimes he wondered what would’ve happened if he came out as gay. 

Sometimes he wondered what would’ve happened if he became friends with Even. 

 

–

 

Noora woke him up at nine. 

Isak was definitely not a morning person. He dragged the covers up over his ears and buried his head in his soft pillow. Noora didn’t seem to care, she gently shook his shoulder. ”I made coffee,” she said before she left his room. 

Isak kicked off his duvet. He laid on his back and stared up at his ceiling for a couple of minutes before he rolled out of his bed. 

Eskild and Noora were both in the kitchen when he entered. A black pair of plastic glasses rested on the bridge of Eskild’s slim nose. The sight of Eskild in glasses made Isak frown. 

”Since when do you wear glasses?” he muttered as he poured freshly boiled coffee into his mug. 

Eskild looked up at him as he slumped down on the chair next to him. ”Since this guy I’ve been seeing, Ivan, told me that he finds glasses sexy. They are quite sexy, aren’t they?” he said and raised his eyebrows slightly. 

Isak had been living with Eskild long enough to be used to his bullshit. So he just rolled his eyes as he answered with a quiet ”sure”. Noora simply just shook her head. 

Isak took a sip of his coffee. He burned the tip of his tongue on the hot liquid. Of course. 

”You better get dressed,” Noora nodded at him. ”You’re coming with me to that exhibition.”

”What?” Isak groaned. ”No, I’m not?”

Noora sighed. ”You are. We made a deal, I cleaned the bathroom two weeks in a row, remember?” 

Isak let out a quiet ”fuck” as he dragged a hand through his dirty blonde curls. ”That’s true,” he admitted. He glanced at the clock next to the fridge. ”Do I have time to shower?”

 

Isak couldn’t find any clean boxers, and he refused to wear the same ones again, so he had to steal a pair from Eskild. By the time he was dressed they were already late, and Noora waited impatiently in the hallway. They had to run to the tram. 

”Do we really have to get there at eleven exactly?” Isak breathed as the train arrived.

Noora sighed. She was already pissed. ”Yes, Isak,” she argued. ”Can you like, at least try to be a little bit interested? You’re kind of destroying this for me.”

She looked straight at Isak, and he couldn’t help but feel a bolt of guilt flash trough his stomach. He almost never spent time alone with Noora. ”Alright sorry,” he apologized. ”But why are we even going to this show-thingy?” 

”If you would’ve listened when I told you about this earlier you would’ve known that I’m actually _on_ some of the pictures.”

Isak raised his eyebrows, genially impressed. ”Really?”

”Really,” Noora smirked.

”So,” he licked his lips. ”So, you’ve been like, modeling and shit then?”

She nodded. 

”That’s really cool,” he said.

”You’re so cute, Isak,” she smiled. 

”No? Noora, what the fuck? I’m not cute!”

 

They arrived at Fotogalleriet – the exhibition centre – a few minutes past 11, and there were already heaps of people there. 

”Are you naked on the pictures or what, why are there so many people here?” Isak wondered. 

Noora only scoffed in response. 

Isak was slightly confused. He had never really been to an exhibition before, so when they entered he didn’t really know what to do. Noora actually _left_ him to go look for her friends, so Isak just wandered around with a frown on his face. 

He looked at the photos on the wall. They were cool, he guessed? He didn’t know anything about art or photography in any way. Some of them were weird, with a lot of paint and naked bodies. He stared at a picture of a naked girl with a pink hat for a few minutes. The picture didn’t say him much, so he continued his meaningless stroll around the room. 

There was one series that caught his interest though. Six color photographies hung on the wall in front of him, and they were all pretty similar in a way. They were all portraits of the same same girl. She had blonde short hair and a serious facial expression. The same expression on every picture actually, the same position and composition too. The only real difference between the pictures was the background, which was quite blurry. 

Isak were just about to lean forward to take a closer look at the pictures when he felt someone staring at him, so he turned around and became completely frozen when he found Even’s (Even Bech Næsheim?!) clear blue eyes on him. 

Even raised his eyebrows at him. ”What do you think?” he nodded at the portraits. 

”Nice,” Isak said quickly. 

And he almost wanted to punch himself there, right on the spot, right after he said that. 

_Nice? Nice! Good job. Fantastic._

Even let out an amused chuckle. ”Nice, huh?”

He took a step closer to Isak. He was taller than him. Probably over one decimeter, Isak thought. Even leaned forward slightly, and scrunched his eyes at the pictures. 

”Well,” Isak started. He turned around to face the pictures as well. ”I don’t know much about art and shit but they are cool,” he admitted. 

”Art and shit,” Even laughed a little. ”Thank you.”

Isak quickly turned to him. ”Have you taken them?”

”Yeah,” Even said. 

”Really?”

”Don’t you believe me?” Even raised his eyebrows again. Isak was already used to the small gesture. ”My name is right there,” Even added and pointed at the small text right next to the photos. 

Isak’s mouth turned to a small ’o’. Even’s name was printed with big black letters. ” _ **’Sonja’**_ ,” he read out loud. ”Is that her?”

Even nodded. ”That is she.”

”Who is she?”

Even gave him a crooked smile. ”Just a girl,” he shrugged. ”I don’t really like her that much.”

Isak frowned. ”Why did you take photos of her then?”

”She has a very expressive face.”

Isak took another look at the pictures. At the rings in her ears, and the slim nose and the plump lips that pointed downwards. She stared straight into the camera, almost right through the lens. 

They stood quiet right next to each other for a few minutes, and just looked at the pictures on the wall in front of them. 

”Why don’t you come with me out?” Even suddenly said. Then he walked off. 

Isak stared at him for a few seconds, before quickly following him. 

 

Even sat on a park bench nearby the exhibition, casually rolling a joint. 

Isak smirked a little when he saw the herbs, and raised an eyebrow in question. ”It’s like, what, 1 in the afternoon?” he pointed out. 

Even laughed a little. ”Shut up.”

Isak sat down next to him on the bench. He watched Even as he worked quietly. It was pretty cold outside, and he was only wearing a blue Nike jacket over his white t-shirt. 

”You went to Nissen, didn’t you?” Even suddenly burst out. 

”Uh, yeah,” Isak stuttered.

”Ah,” Even nodded. ”I knew that I had seen you before. I transferred to Nissen my last term.”

”I know,” Isak confessed. He mentally face palmed himself. ”I mean, people were talking about you. No offense but rumors said that you were crazy.”

”I see,” Even chuckled humorlessly. He brought the joint to his lips and inhaled the smoke deeply, before offering it to Isak, who gladly accepted it. Isak folded his slim lips around the joint. He could feel the warm smoke embrace his lungs as he smoked. 

It was nice. 

”I liked to draw before,” Even suddenly broke the silence. Isak glanced at him. ”I liked the idea of drawing things that weren’t real. I guess I was in a pretty bad place in high school,” he chuckled. ”Right after graduation I started drawing more realistic shit, you know? And then I guess I just, moved on to photography. I really enjoy film photography because of that, because you can’t really use photoshop to change the negative or anything.”

Isak just nodded. He didn’t know what to say. 

”And,” Even continued. ”If you’re okay with it, I would really like to photograph you.” 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even takes pictures of Isak and things happen.

**November 2021, Oslo.**

 

_”If you’re okay with it, I would really like to photograph you.”_

_Isak froze a second. He looked around, to see if Even was talking to someone behind him, or if he actually meant him._

_Even raised his eyebrows, questioning. ”Well?” he said. ”Can I?”_

_Isak heard himself utter a quiet ”yes.”_

_It was almost like he had no control of his own brain, which was a weird feeling. His entire body felt all weird to be honest. He couldn’t possibly see what someone as gorgeous as Even (yes, Isak just thought of Even as gorgeous) could see in someone as Isak. He wasn’t good looking. He didn't know how to style his hair and he had been wearing the same shirt for like, a week. Sure, he had to admit that he was good with the ladies, but attractive. Not really._

_”Sweet,” Even nodded at him. He brought the joint back to his lip and took a deep drag. Then he smiled at Isak, and it made him feel completely numb._

What the hell was going on?

 

–

 

Two weeks later, he stood outside Even’s apartment. The time was quarter past one in the afternoon. He was a little late, but whatever. It wasn’t his fault anyway. Eskild had been teasing him about the photoshoot and Isak had ended up wrestling him on the kitchen floor. His hands were trembling slightly, so he closed his fists and shoved them deep down the pockets of his wind jacket as he waited for Even to answer the door. 

Isak had never done anything like this before. He had told Even that several times already, but he didn’t seem to care. Even had just shrugged and smirked a little. He had probably photographed hundreds of people already. This wasn’t a big deal to Even. 

Also, Isak was kinda scared of being completely alone with Even. Even hadn’t even flinched when they talked about the rumors from high school, almost as if he agreed on them being true. They hadn’t met since that day at the exhibition. They had just exchanged phone numbers, and Even had texted him two days later to make an appointment. 

Suddenly, the lock clicked and the door was pushed open. Even stood in the doorway, dressed in a pair of sweats and a white tight t-shirt that showed off his slim figure. His hair was wet, not neatly styled to perfection as it had been the last time they saw each other though. 

_Fuck._

”Sorry, I was in the shower,” he grinned widely. Even was glowing. ”Welcome in.”

”Thanks,” Isak mumbled. 

Even closed the door behind him and Isak leant down to remove his shoes. 

”I’m just gonna change into a pair of jeans, wait a minute,” Even excused himself and slipped in behind a door to their left, which Isak assumed was the bathroom. 

Isak took the opportunity to glance around Even’s apartment. It was really one big room. Kitchen to the right. A huge desk pushed against the wall behind the fridge, filled with papers and camera equipments and wires and cables everywhere. And then there was a bed in the middle of the room. The white walls and the huge windows made the small space look much bigger.

Even returned behind the corner. He had exchanged his grey sweats to a pair of lightly washed blue jeans. They fit him well and made his ass look incredible. Isak had to blink hard to get his eyes off his body.

Even smiled widely at Isak. ”Come in,” he chuckled and nodded at the bed. ”I’m sorry about the mess. I spend most of my days working, so it’s more of an office than a living space, I guess.”

”It’s alright,” Isak assured as he sat down on the mattress, a little bit unsure of what to do or how to act. ”So,” he licked his lips quickly. ”How do we do this?”

Even sat down next to him. ”I’m going to take a few portraits of you, right here, on my bed,” Isak raised his eyebrows slightly. 

_On the bed?_

Even apparently saw the slightly terrified look in his eyes, because he smiled widely again. ”Chill,” he said. ”It’s not like that.”

”Ah, fuck,” Isak grinned and shook his head. ”I was hoping to show off my muscular body.”

Even wriggled his eyebrows. ”Well we can take pictures like that next time,” he grinned. 

”Oh, there will be a next time?” Isak raised his eyebrows in question. He felt himself relaxing a little bit more. Even was pretty cool, actually. 

Even shook his head in response. ”Seriously though. You have nothing to be afraid off,” he assured. ”If it helps you can think of the pictures of Sonja, I mean, I don’t want you to look just like her.”

”How do you want me to look then?”

Even looked straight at him. He licked his lips slowly before he answered. ”You have a very soft expression, Isak.”

”Soft?” Isak frowned. ”I’m not soft.” 

Isak’s reaction made Even laugh out loud. ”Alright. You’re rock hard, is that better?”

Isak felt his cheeks heating upp a little. ”Sure,” he mumbled. 

Even stood up from the bed and walked over to his desk. He picked up a couple of plastic discs, they looked almost like huge cassettes. ”I have already loaded the film, so we can just start whenever you’re ready.”

Isak simply just nodded. He felt quite awkward again. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything clever so he remained silent while Even worked. 

He picked up a huge box from the floor. Isak watched him pick up several parts  – he didn’t even know what it was – so he asked. ”What’s that?”

Even looked up at him. ”It’s a camera,” he stated. ”A large format camera.”

Isak frowned a little. ”A large, what?”

”A large format camera,” he repeated. He unfolded a tripod and placed on the floor in front of Isak. Then he started to put the pieces of the camera together. ”The film is 4x5 inches big, and it allows you to get this incredible quality that you basically can’t get from using any other camera.”

”Really?” Isak doubled that. ”Why don’t you just enlarge the pictures in Photoshop or something?”

His comment made Even smile. ”Analog photography is a craft, Isak. A passion.”

_Fair enough._

Isak didn’t know anything about art anyway. But the camera was huge, almost a little bit intimidating. 

”Alright,” Even said. ”Are you ready?”

”I guess?” Isak shrugged. ”Where do you want me?”

”You can move a little bit to your left. I want you in the middle of those two windows,” he nodded at the wall behind him and Isak shifted on the mattress. 

”Great, perfect,” Even commented. ”I’m just gonna set the focus. Another cool thing about large format cameras is that you can get one part of the photo really fucking sharp.”

”Ah,” Isak nodded. He bit his lower lip slightly. He was a little bit afraid of looking away from the camera. 

”You’re eyes are stunning,” Even suddenly said, and it caught Isak a little bit off guard. He didn’t receive compliments very often, at least not sober. He didn’t feel like moans about how good he was in bed counted as compliments, not really. 

”Uh, thanks,” he grunted, not really sure of how to respond. 

Even giggled a little. ”That made you blush? Do you have a weakness for compliment or something?” Even teased.

”I’m _not_ blushing,” Isak protested, but he could feel him getting all warm and red all over his chest and neck. 

”You’re the prettiest boy in the entire world,” Even snickered.

”Oh my god, shut up!” Isak groaned as he threw his head back.

_What the fuck was this?_

”Alright, sorry. I’m done. Are you ready?”

”Sure,” Isak nodded and licked his lips. 

 

Even took a lot of pictures of Isak. He had the same expression on all of them, to be honest. So Isak didn't really find the point with taking that many pictures. Watching Even work was quite fun actually. Isak usually didn’t have any interesting in watching other people, but for some unknown reason, he couldn’t take his eyes of Even. 

He made him laugh. They moved position twice, and Isak became all flushed when Even praised his face. 

Isak dragged one of his hands across his face. He would never admit it, but he secretly enjoyed Even’s eyes on him. 

”Wait,” Even suddenly said. ”You have an eyelash on your cheek.”

”Huh?”

”An eyelash, let me …” he mumbled as he took a step towards Isak and leant down to remove it. 

He slowly swiped his thumb across Isak’s left cheek. His hands were a little bit rougher than he had imagined. Feeling Even’s touch on him sent him shives all the way down his spine. It was embarrassing.

Even looked right into his eyes, and Isak looked back. The same way he used to stare at him in the cafeteria at school before. Even’s eyes swiftly shifted from Isak’s to his lips, and then back up again. They were so close, and Isak could feel his breath turning erratic. It was embarrassing. He couldn’t take his eyes off Even, it was embarrassing. 

Even licked his lips, and raised his eyebrows slightly, almost as if he were asking for approval, so Isak inhaled deeply before he pressed their lips together. 

And it was almost as if something broke inside of him. 

Or maybe,

Maybe something fell into place. 

Even carefully brought both of his hands up to rest at Isak’s shoulders, but Isak pulled him even closer. He couldn’t even think, he just wanted to feel Even’s weight upon his. He wanted to feel something, something real for once. Something that made him feel alive. And Even was so alive. So vibrant. 

They pulled apart for a swift moment, but only for Even to drag his t-shirt over his head. He threw it across the room and it landed on his desk somewhere, heck, he didn’t care. Not right now when Isak was under him and Isak was _panting._

Isak didn’t even know how they had ended up there, it all went so fast, but it felt so good and he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. Isak dragged his hands across Even’s chest and Even shivered in response. 

_This is crazy._

And almost as if Even had read his mind, he pulled away again. He swallowed deeply and stared at Isak for a few seconds before he opened his mouth and said ”It’s true. I’m crazy.”

And Isak just stared back at him. He felt a little lost. Until he noticed that Even suddenly looked incredibly small and delicate on top of him, so Isak reached for his face and traced his plump lips with his thumb. ”I don’t care,” he breathed. 

”You might not want this,” Even bit his lower lip.

”Even _please_ ,” he groaned. ”If you’re crazy, then I’m crazy too. I’m crazy about you.”

Even blinked one, two, three times and then he leaned down to push his lips to Isak’s again. ”Okay,” he whispered. 

And then everything just went really fast. 

And then Isak was naked on his bed. 

And then Even was on top of him and he sucked on his neck and kissed his thighs and his stomach and his chest and Isak was trembling underneath him. 

And then Isak was begging for it. 

”Even please,” he whimpered. If he hadn’t been so aroused he would’ve been embarrassed. He wanted this so much that it almost _hurt._ ”Please, please, please Even.”

And then Even pushed into him and they fucked hard on Even bed. 

It was only three in the afternoon and the sun was still shining outside. Isak was pretty sure that the people in the apartment on the other side of the street could see them there. Isak all nude and vulnerable on Even’s bed. 

Isak had never felt like this before. 

He had fucked before. But it had been nothing like this. Even felt like fireworks in his stomach. His moans sounded like hymns and prayers to his ears. 

And then they both came and Isak literally couldn’t move his body. He bit down on Even’s shoulder to stop himself from screaming, but he couldn’t even let out a single word. Even pressed a sloppy kiss onto his neck before he collapsed on top of Isak. 

It was crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way too lazy to edit the shit I write so if you find anything that sounds hella weird just tell me alright, haha.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak thinks and talks a little.

**December 2021, Oslo.**

 

_It was crazy._

_And even though Isak had been feeling so, oh, so good only a few minutes ago, his body now felt heavy. It felt like someone had replaced his brain with gravel. He had slept with plenty of people before, but this time he felt slightly dirty. A little bit disgusting, and it hurt._

_Even laid on the mattress next to him, staring out of the gigantic window next to them. The sun was just about to go down, and the sky was slowly turning into a pink shade. The room was turning darker and darker by every minute passing by._

_None of them said anything. Even was barely breathing._

_”Maybe,” Isak said out loud. The word sounded lonely and sad. ”Maybe I should leave?”_

_Even shifted slightly to face the ceiling instead. ”Yeah, maybe.”_

_In reality, Isak didn’t want to leave. Not really. He wanted to crawl back into the warm bed and snuggle up next to Even. Feel his naked skin against his own._ _But he didn’t. He grabbed his boxers from the floor. His shirt was nowhere to be found, so he just wrapped the wind jacked around his torso and zipped up all the way._

_He stood ready and dressed by the door. Even was still in the bed. Isak raised his hand to wave at him, but he was still staring at the ceiling._

_”Bye then,” he said._

_”Goodbye Isak.”_

Fucking hell what the fuck?

 

– 

 

Even never called. 

Isak didn’t really know why he expected Even to call, because Isak didn’t call him either. He found himself scrolling past Even’s name in his telephone book, sometimes he stopped to just look at it. 

Even. 

 

Eskild noticed that Isak was a little bit off.

Hell, Eskild always noticed when Isak was a little bit off. He was the one who had saved him from his parents after all. They never talked about it. Isak insisted on that he didn’t remember anything from that night. Eskild found him all alone at a gay bar. He didn’t like thinking about it. 

One afternoon when Isak came home from his job, Eskild sat on the couch in the living room. ”Isak?” he yelled. ”Why don’t you come in here?”

Isak inhaled deeply. 

Eskild always wanted to teach him about life and shit, like he was some kind of guru. 

Isak plopped down on the other sofa. ”What do you want?” he grumbled as he threw his feet on top of the coffee table. 

Eskild leaned forward a little bit, resting his elbows on his knees. ”How are you?”

Isak just scoffed in response.

”Isak, seriously.”

He rolled his eyes as he relaxed his head against the wall behind him. ”I’m fine, Eskild. I’m great. Good. How are you?”

Eskild sighed deeply. ”I’m good, although I’m out of schampoo so I had to use Noora’s, but this isn’t about me. I can see that something is off– hell, you burned your food in the microwave yesterday and, you are pretty damn bad at cooking, but who the hell burns food _in the microwave_?”

”Oh god, shut up,” Isak groaned. 

Eskild frowned a little. ”You know that you can talk to me, right?” 

”Ugh, hell, yes I know.”

”So why aren’t you?”

Isak shifted a little. Why wasn’t he?

”Probably because–” he began. He licked his lips before he started again. ”Probably because I’m just, I don’t know. I have a hard time just _thinking_ about stuff _,_ you know? Talking about all of this shit feels so, I don’t know, not possible.”

He bit the inside of his cheeks as he waited for Eskild to answer. He looked away. He didn’t want to face him like this. 

”Did something happen to your mom?”

”Wha– no? I haven’t spoken to her in months.”

”Maybe you should,” Eskild said. ”You don’t have to fix everything, but maybe just check how she’s doing? I can come with you if you want.”

 

If there was one thing that Isak knew that he had done well in life, it was choosing his friends. The fact that he had people who cared about him was a little bit unbelievable, actually. 

He contacted his parents, and they went to a christmas concert together. Eskild had asked him 7 times if he was _absolutely alright with going alone_ before he left. Isak had answered, a little bit annoyed, that he was _absolutely alright with going alone_. But in reality, he was just glad that Eskild was there for him. He probably wouldn’t go if it wasn’t because of him. His mother seemed to be doing fine, and both his father and his sister seemed glad to see him. 

 

One Wednesday in December, he met up with Jonas. He hadn’t been alone with him for ages. They saw each other occasionally, at parties and such. But he didn’t feel like they had the time to talk that often anymore. 

They bought kebabs and Isak spilled hot sauce on his jeans. Jonas laughed and talked about this girl he had been hooking up with at the week before, he was apparently really into her. 

Isak wiped his mouth. He swallowed nervously. ”Jonas?” he said.

Jonas grunted.

”I met someone as well, actually,” he confessed.

Jonas raised his eyebrows. ”Really?” he smiled. 

Isak nodded. 

”Cool, who is it?”

Isak let out a long breath before he dropped the bomb. ”It’s not a girl, actually.”

He kind of expected Jonas to react in some kind of way, but he just nodded and continued eating.

”Aren’t you surprised?” 

Jonas turned to him and raised one eyebrows. ”Surprised, I don’t know. Does it matter?” 

And Isak thought about it for a minute or two. ”No, I don’t think so, actually.”

”Fett.”

”Yeah.”

 

Isak came out to his roommates a few days after that. 

Eskild cried a little. 

Linn only shook her head, and Noora smiled at him. 

”I knew it, see, I knew it!” Eskild exclaimed as he pulled Isak into a hug. ”Who is it? Who is the lucky man?”

Isak rolled his eyes. ”We’re actually not, eh, we’re not together or anything. I haven’t seen him since last month.”

Eskild let go of Isak slightly, his hand was still resting on his shoulder though. ”Wait, is it that photographer? It is, isn’t it? Oh my god, Isak!”

Isak gave him a shy smile. ”I don’t think he’s interested in me, though.”

”Did he say that?” Noora asked. 

”No, I, eh, I haven’t actually talked to him.”

Eskild let go of him. ”Are you serious? Why not?”

Isak shrugged. ”It just, didn’t feel right. Or … It did feel _really_ right. I guess I got scared or something.”

”Call him then?”

Isak shook his head. ”Nah, it’s probably too late.”

And then they all became quiet. Eskild licked his lips, and Noora just looked at him with an expression that literally screamed ”poor boy”, and Linn just sighed. Again. 

”Sometimes I forget how stupid you are,” was the only thing she said. 

 

Two weeks later, Noora dragged the entire kollektiv to another exhibition. And to Isak’s surprise, even Linn seemed interested in going. And Linn _never_ left her room. Eskild was wearing his fake glasses. 

”I need to fit in with all of these art students,” he simply stated when Isak had raised an eyebrow in question. 

The weather was lovely, cold, but beautiful. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, and it was sparking in the sun. And Isak actually felt really happy for once, right next to his friends. He felt a little bit more honest than the last time he had been there, he stepped into the local with confidence. 

”Do you want a brochure?” the lady in the entrance asked him. He gave her a soft smile before he grabbed one. 

But when he read on the front of the brochure his heart almost dropped. Because on the front _EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM_ was printed with big black letters.

_What the hell?_

”Noora!” he frowned. ”Did you know about this?”

Noora just grinned in response. 

”What the fuck, did you all–”

He didn’t had the time to even finish his sentence before Eskild exclaimed ”Jesus, there he is!” He pointed at the wall in front of them. A huge portrait hung on the wall, probably three meters high and two meters wide. A portrait of him. Isak.

And Isak’s jaw just, fucking dropped, as he walked up to the wall with small but quick steps. 

He was laughing on the picture. It was in color and his green eyes sparkled with happiness. Several smaller photos hung on the wall next to the larger one. Small photos of him. Photos of him looking serious and embarrassed and shy and surprised. 

”What do you think?”

Isak let out a quiet whimper. He turned around and smirked a little. ”Nice.”

Even, who stood right in front of him, chuckled a little. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and black jeans. He looked good. So Isak told him so, and Even raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

”Thanks, so do you,” he said and nodded. Then he took a deep breath before he spoke again. ”I’m sorry for acting so weird before, you know? I just … I have had quite some problems with my feelings, and such. Because I am in fact crazy. I’m bipolar.”

Isak shook his head. ”I’m sorry I called you … That, I should’ve thought before I spoke.”

Even shrugged. ”I’m not mad, it’s true.”

”My mom is sick as well,” Isak burst out. ”I don’t know what’s wrong with her, actually, but I met her just recently and, she’s still my mom, you know? Your mental illness doesn’t define you.”

That comment seemed to surprise Even, because something changed in his facial expression. He looked happy, but Isak got the feeling that he was going to burst out into tears right there, in front of him. 

But Even just smiled. ”I know. Thank you.”

Isak just nodded, again. He didn’t know what to say. Even broke the silence only seconds later though. 

”If you’re okay with it,” he said. ”I would really like to photograph you.” 


End file.
